


Of Blues, Oolong Slayers and Stickers

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: Jake's been suspended for trying to catch The Oolong Slayer. Amy tries to make him feel better.





	Of Blues, Oolong Slayers and Stickers

Jake lies in bed, keeping his eyes closed despite the sunlight pouring insistently through the curtains. He wants to go back to sleep, shut everything out, and forget that the world exists. But he’s already slept over twelve hours and his body refuses to sleep any more. He stays where he is. There’s nothing to get up for. What’s the point? There’s no work to go to. He’s been suspended for doing his job and now the Oolong slayer is going to get away and hurt more people. It’s so unfair. And it’s all Jake’s fault. The Vulture’s probably even more determined to ruin Jake’s career now. His job is supposed to be awesome but now it’s terrible. He’s just going to work pointless, nothing, boring cases every day for the rest of his life. The slow drudge wearing him down until he’s just like Hitchcock and Scully.

Holt’s gone. Which is still a painful chasm in his chest. And Amy’s probably going to leave his pathetic ass, because they’ve just started dating and he can’t even stop moping long enough get out of bed. This is supposed to be the happy fun new stage of the relationship. But he can’t bring himself to care.  

Jake thinks about all his cases going unsolved, all the criminals going free and hurting people because he’s not there to stop them. And he knows someone else will be taking care of it. But that just brings a new wave of self-defeat. What’s the point if it all doesn’t matter; if Jake’s impact as a cop is easily replaceable. He’s supposed to be the best detective. It’s supposed to be the one thing that keeps him going. Now it all seems moot.  

He hears the door open. Amy’s here again. “Hi babe, how’re you feeling?”

Part of him thinks he should try to smile. It would really suck to lose her on top of everything. But he just doesn’t have the strength. “Terrible.”

She sits on the bed next to him and pulls him into her arms. And he really hopes she doesn’t try to cheer him up with sex because it just feels like too much effort. And he hates the thought of refusing her. Especially after spending so long dreaming about being able to touch her. But of course she’s amazing and wonderful so she knows better than to even try that. What is wrong with him that he doesn’t want to jump her right now. He’s so messed up.

“I got you your favourite ice cream; blue.” 

Sitting there in Amy’s arms, eating ice cream and watching Property Brothers, Jake doesn’t feel better exactly. (And he tries to ignore how that feels like his own personal failure). But it feels more like he can deal with feeling this crappy, like it’s not completely the end of the world.

As though Amy can tell what he’s thinking she says, “It’s not going to be like this forever.”

Jake nods and tries to believe it.

 

*

 

The next morning, Amy gets up and the loss of contact leaves Jake feeling empty and adrift. He wants- he needs- her to stay. But he knows she has to go to work so he doesn’t ask.

“Is it okay if I come by after work, or do you want to be alone?” Amy asks.

“No. Come, please,” Jake hates how desperate he sounds.

Amy gives him a measuring look. “Do you want me to stay with you today?”

“Amy Santiago, are you suggesting pulling a sickie?” He tries to speak with his usual joking inflection but the words come out flat. Amy frowns. “Go to work, I’ll be fine.”

Amy pecks him on the lips, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

*

 

That night Amy holds Jake in her arms again and plies him with hilarious anecdotes. He would usually be bursting out laughing, but he barely manages a watery smile.

“I’m sorry,” Jake says, hanging his head in defeat, “You’re being amazing and I’m ruining it. I’m so broken.”

“Hey!” Amy says, tone gentle but firm, “You are not broken. You’re just going through a hard time. And there’s nothing to ruin. I’m trying to make you feel better because I care about you. You don’t have to pretend to feel better to make me happy. That would actually make me very unhappy.”

“Thanks.”   

“Now. What would you like us to do?”

“Nothing. Could we just stay here and you keep holding me and not doing anything? Sorry…Is that…Am I being weird?”

“Not at all, that sounds like a great idea.”

 

*

 

They spend the next two nights like that, wrapped up together, safe and secure. But on the third night Amy says firmly,

“Okay, we’re going to do this in little steps, one step at a time. Step one: when you’re ready, you need to get out of bed.”

Jake frowns. “I get out of bed all the time. I got out of bed yesterday.”

“Going to the toilet and coming straight back doesn’t count.”

Jake rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’ll get out of bed.”

 

*

 

Jake waits for Amy to say something as he remains in bed the next two days. But she just silently joins him.

The day after that he hears Amy moving around the kitchen. Jake still doesn’t really want to get out of bed, but it feels less like he’s rooted there. And he figures he should at least try. Being able to wrap his arms around Amy is always good motivation.

So he wraps his duvet around him like a cape and walks to the kitchen. Amy’s face lights up when she sees him up and that alone makes the effort worth it.

“I’m proud of you.” Amy grins, pulling something small from behind her back. It’s a sticker. She proceeds to stick it on his shirt.

Jake looks at her with awe. He knows it’s a joke, but it’s also a bit serious, and the whole thing fills him with warmth (plus it’s super-hot). Oh, he loves her. It’s way too early for love right, yes definitely. And he still feels kind of like crap. But it doesn’t matter, he loves her, so much.


End file.
